


Free from These Shackles

by DeiXIV



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hero(ine) of Kalos has come to AZ with a most astonishing discovery- something the man had been waiting for for thousands of years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free from These Shackles

**T** here was a long moment of silence as he stared at the bottle in his hand. He gazed down to the Trainer before him, then at last, the little fairy that levitated by his shoulder. Her eyes were full of sadness, but she nodded in understanding- after all, she’s the only other thing in this world who could possibly understand his pain. AZ took the Floette in his hand and gave her a small kiss atop her head, mumbling “I love yous” and “May we meet agains” before sealing her to her assigned Luxury Ball.  
  
Now that she was safely tucked away, he could speak to the Trainer one-on-one. “So you tell me this medicine will cure my immortality. Frankly, I’m angry this didn’t exist at my lowest states… when I was shouting at the sky, cursing Arceus for not allowing me to leave this world…” He sighed softly. “But then… I never ever would have found her, would I?”  
  
Looking at his hands, he stared both at the bottle and the Luxury Ball for a long while. “Is this the only batch of the medicine?”  
  
The Trainer shook their head.  
  
“Could you obtain more if needed?”  
  
They nodded.  
  
“Good.” He handed the Trainer the Luxury Ball. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a very long time… but I do not think she’s ready yet. Please, take good care of her. Treasure her and love her for as long as she’ll allow- give her the happiness I ripped away from her when she received her curse of immortality…  
  
With that, AZ left to who-knows-where… he was never seen nor heard from again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old drabble I did back on my RP blog. An anon once asked my thoughts on the future event to obtain AZ's Floette and pondered the possibility of us only receiving her because we find a cure to AZ's immortality.


End file.
